Applications have evolved from monolithic platforms to Service Oriented Architecture (SOA) platforms, and more recently, to microservices platforms. As applications transition to microservices platforms, they benefit from, for example, looser coupling, easier maintenance and more scalable solutions. It is often costly and challenging, however, to transition existing applications to a microservices platform.
A need therefore exists for techniques for generating one or more specifications for a microservices implementation of an existing application.